El diario de una Lunática
by xlspx
Summary: Luna nos cuenta, desde su diario intimo, lo que siente por su amor plátonico con el corazon en la boca. La popularidad la abraza por unos minutos dejandola sola completamente. Basada en hechos reales. LUNA X HARRY.
1. Chapter 1

**El diario de una Lunática**

**L.B.S**

**Título: El diario de una Lunática.**

**Género: Romance.**

**Protagonistas: Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy.**

**Fecha de inicio: ****lunes, 09 de octubre de 2006 0:25:02**

**Edades: ATP**

Resumen: Luna Lovegood es una persona sola y abandonada según lo que cuentan las primeras hojas de su diario intimo. Pero todo cambiara en su sexto año en Hogwarts. El amor de su vida empezara a demostrarle cariño y la popularidad intenta tragarla en su mundo.. Y un extra, la historia de amor nunca contada de Ginny y Draco.

Basado completamente en pensamientos de la escritora. Los personajes inventados por L.B.S existen, son sus mismos compañeros de clases. Y Luna es completamente ella.

Dedicado a las verdaderas personas que estuvieron en malos momentos. La amistad es lo más valioso que tenemos, y yo lo he descubierto.

**1**

Mi vida hasta hoy 

Lunática... un apodo que odié toda mi vida. Odiaba caminar por los corredores y escuchar "Vuelve a tu nido de ratas, Lunática Lovegood". Me afectaba demasiado. Me lastimaba, me aturdía. Me costaba respirar a causa de ese mínimo insulto.

Cuando entré en primer año estaba muy emocionada. Mi padre me había dicho que Hogwarts era maravilloso. Que nunca olvidaría Hogwarts. Que era el mejor momento. Viviría todo sentimiento ahí. Estaba emocionada. Recuerdo que ese día lo vi. Estaba en la Sala Común sentada en mi mesa de Ravenclaw. No sabía ni siquiera como se llamaba. ¡Que tonta había sido! ¿Cómo podía olvidarme de ese nombre tan nombrado en los libros?

Miré por la ventana y vi a Harry Potter correr con su amigo Ronald por los terrenos. No sé que me sucedió. Me sorprendió ese chico tan bonito corriendo e intentando salvarse del sauce boxeador. Me quedé fascinada.

Meses después sólo lo miraba. No hablaba, pocas veces comía y con suerte respiraba. Me pasaba horas mirándolo y sintiéndome cada vez más tonta. ¿Por qué no iba y le decía "Hola, Harry"?. Sabía todo sobre él. Su peso, altura y hasta sus sueños.

A partir de ahí, me dediqué a mirarlo desde lejos.

El año pasó y él no me conoció. Sufrí mucho durante las vacaciones. Lo poco que veía a mi padre fingía que todo estaba bien. Después pasaba horas y horas llorando por lo infeliz que era.

En segundo, conocí a Ginny. Ella me contó en un mes toda su vida. Sobre el amor que ella también tenía por Harry, el horror que había vivido en la Cámara Secreta y lo mucho que quería a Harry y a Dean. La escuché pero nunca le confesé mis sentimientos por Harry. Me volví su amiga, o un oído para ella. Lloraba en mi hombro y yo la escuchaba. ¿Qué más puede pedir alguien que nunca tuvo amigos? Ella estaba feliz. Contenta por haber encontrado a alguien.

Gracias a Ginny empecé a hablar más con la gente. Pero fue en vano. Conocí a Draco Malfoy y él acabó mi vida. Ginny no dejaba a decir una y otra vez que Draco era bellísimo y que ella se sentía atraída por él pero... ¿Por qué a mi me sucedía todo eso?

Una tarde de segundo, Draco me conoció y me insultó. Me llamó Lunática, loca, sin cerebro, estúpida y muchísimas cosas que dolieron.

Yo lo ignoré pero sabía que algún día iba a estallar.

En tercero conocí a los demonios de Parvati y Lavender. Yo les comenté que sufría mucho por un chico muy famoso. Y me crearon un romance con Viktor Krum, que estaba viviendo en esos momentos en Hogwarts, pero después fue mucho más fuerte el rumor del romance de él con Hermione Granger.

Conocí a Fleur Delacour. Una persona que todos trataban como hueca y retorcida pero no tenían razón. Una noche, como siempre, estaba llorando por mi soledad y ella me encontró. Hablamos sobre mi dolor, mi soledad, la muerte de mi madre, la ausencia de mi padre y de Harry. Fleur ocultó todo lo que le dije. Ella me contó sobre el sentimiento extraño que sentía por Bill Weasley, hermano de Ronald Weasley. Me contó como odiaba a sus padres, como amaba a su hermanita y como detestaba ser descendiente Veela.

Durante ese mes, encontré una amiga. Fleur era adorable conmigo y pasaba mucho tiempo a mi lado. Cho Chang estaba furiosa por eso, ya que ella quería ser su amiga. Fleur era muy popular pero yo no podía entender por que cuando alguien le hablaba cambiaba tanto.

Una vez escuché que ella había ignorado la invitación para el baile de Ronald Weasley. Siempre me había parecido un buen chico. Desde lejos, en mi banco del Gran Comedor, veía la atracción mutua que se tenían Hermione y él pero ocultaban. Me enmudecí como siempre.

Fleur marchó y supe que nunca más iba a encontrar una amiga como ella. Me prometió volver siendo profesora, quería demostrarle a todos que ella no era hueca y que tampoco estaba cerca de serlo.

Y finalmente, mi vida cambió en cuarto año. Lo conocí. En el tren. Ginny me lo presentó y creo que no fue una buena conexión. Estaba nerviosa. Apenas podía hablar. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida. Se me trababa la lengua.

Los días pasaron y nos vimos muy poco. Cuando lo veía me costaba hablar y hasta respirar. Luego entre en su grupo, el ED. Y aun recuerdo más cuando me estuve minutos antes de que él besara a Cho Chang.

Quinto terminó y juntos vivimos el episodio en el Ministerio. Vi morir a Sirius con mis propios ojos y también vi el dolor de Harry con los mismos. Vi como sus ojos se apagaban y supe que jamás volverían a prenderse.

Antes de irnos, nos cruzamos y creo que mi lengua se destrabó. Hablé con él tranquilamente, aunque sin dejar de sonar loca. Noté que sintió lastima por mi. Lo vi en sus ojos. Y me lastimó demasiado. Cerré los ojos ante él y decidí olvidarlo.

En quinto, me enteré que Fleur estaba de novia con el hermano de Ronald, Bill. Que era muy feliz a su lado y que iban a casarse. Ella me invitó muy contenta y me dijo que seguía luchando por ser profesora de Hogwarts.

Tuve pocos encuentros con él. Me invitó a esa ridícula fiesta que preparó ese asqueroso profesor y sucedió.

El peor horror. Ginny y él se pusieron de novios. Sufrí muchísimo. Desaparecí. Sólo estaba en las clases para estudiar los Timos. Vivía en mi cuarto llorando. Harry parecía feliz a su lado. Tal vez era lo mejor.

Pero murió Dumbledore y Harry entristeció demasiado. Tanto fue su dolor que dejó a Ginny. Supe que estuvo muy triste y lastimada. Estuve a su lado intentando hablarle pero sólo escuchaba a una amiga de ella. Me enojé pero pensé que tal vez era lo mejor. No sabia bien que hacer. Amaba a Harry, lo sabía... pero no podía lastimar a Ginny. Y otra vez, preferí guardar mi amor.

Y llegó sexto, para él séptimo. No sabía si Harry iba a ir al colegio. Pero sabía que seguramente lo encontraría en la fiesta de Fleur. Había escuchado a Fleur decir que casi toda la comunidad mágica estaría invitada. No sabía si emocionarme o llorar. Pero igualmente iba a asistir. ¿Cómo vestirme? ¿Cómo ir a esa hermosa fiesta?

Por suerte, Fleur, enojada por la vestimenta que iba a usar, vino a casa y me ayudó muchísimo. Simplemente odio esas cosas. Odio vestirme bien, maquillarme y peinarme correctamente todo los días. Pero para Fleur parecía un reglamento que cumplía todos los días.

Yo no quería impresionar a nadie en la fiesta. Sabía que Ginny iba a estar muy triste durante la fiesta y que Harry iba a estar mucho más. Ronald y Hermione seguramente iban a discutir para luego algún día no muy lejano decirse lo que sentían.

Fleur estaría muy feliz junto a su lastimado esposo. La madre de Ronald lloraría y sería feliz. Una aburrida fiesta a la que estaba invitada. Creo que sólo fui para ver a mi amiga. A la persona que tanto me ayudó. Y gracias a ella mi vida cambió. La vida de una lunática empezó a sonreír.

Recuerdo que ese día entré con el ceño fruncido y enojada. Parecía furiosa. Estaba tan enfadada y se notaba mucho. No sabía bien el por que pero no podía ocultar mi negación hacia las bodas.

La señora Weasley, vestida muy brillante, me saludó y me abrazó misteriosamente. Me quedé completamente sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos. Me imagino a cara de Molly Weasley cuando vio mis ojos saltones apunto de saltar en realidad.

-Soy Luna Lovegood.

-Estás muy bonita, querida. ¿Eres familiar de Fleur?—me preguntó sonriéndome.

-No... soy la mejor amiga de ella—le respondí intentando escaparme pero parecía entusiasmada conmigo. Suspiré. No me venía mal una charla para distraerme. Por que... ¿Con quien iba a hablar en la fiesta?

Ronald no me soportaba.

Estaba lleno de gente rara con túnicas negras que parecían policías. Mi madre era muggle así que los conozco, no se sorprendan.

Hermione me miraba mal y decía que estaba loca, no era la primera que lo decía.

Ginny parecía estar enojada conmigo, aunque no la veía desde el último día de clases.

Y Harry... nunca me hablaría. Me odiaba o simplemente me ignoraba.

-¿De donde la conoces?

-De Hogwarts. Nos hicimos amigas cuando ella participó en el torneo de Los Tres Magos. Y desde estos años nos hemos mandado cartas y nos hemos visto en las vacaciones—le expliqué sin saber por que. Me empezó a parecer una mujer divina.

-Mira vos... ¡Pero, querida, tú debes conocer a mis hijos! ¿Conoces a Ron y Ginny Weasley?—me preguntó. Sonreí. Todo el colegio conocía a esos dos. Ginny era una chica popular, muy bonita y había sido novia de Harry. Ronald era el famoso y guapo jugador de Quidditch. Todas las chicas morían cuando lo veían en el campo.

-Los conozco. Pero ellos... no me quieren a mi.

-¡Madre! ¿No ha llegado Harry?

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Ronald caminando hacia nosotras. Me miró y se quedó sorprendido. No entendí por que. Después lo recordé. Estaba vestida decentemente y arreglada. Pero yo también me sorprendí. Ronald estaba bien vestido y muy guapo.

-Hola, Lovegood—me saludó con una sonrisa. Me sorprendí aun mas.

-Luna, me decía que tu no la querías en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué no se quedan hablando un poco? Iré a hablar con Ginny que sigue sin salir de su cuarto.

La señora se marchó y nos quedamos Ronald y yo. Nunca sentí nada por Ronald. Siempre sentí unos enormes deseos de hablarle y que seamos amigos. Decían que Ronald era un excelente amigo. ¿Nunca sintieron deseos enormes de ser amigos de alguien popular? Pero aún más grandes eran mis deseos por ser amiga de Harry Potter.


	2. La fiesta donde todo comenzó

**2**

La fiesta donde todo empezó 

-¿Con que no te queremos en Hogwarts, Lunática Lovegood?—me preguntó un Ronald furioso. Seguramente pensaría que yo le había llenado la cabeza a su madre.

-¿Y no es cierto?

-Es cierto. Pero no es que no te queramos... simplemente no existes, Lovegood. Estás completamente loca. Si hablaras de cosas coherentes serías una chica interesante. Pero en cambio vas caminando por la vida con el cabello desarreglado y mostrando tu aire de loca—me explicó Ronald furioso. Mis ojos se pusieron brillosos. Bajé la cabeza sintiéndome algo tonta y estúpida.

-¿No te das cuenta que a veces lastimas a la gente, Ronald?—le pregunté demostrando que estaba llorando. Ronald se quedó mirándome sorprendido. No sé por que lloraba pero Ronald me había lastimado.

-Luna... lo siento... yo...

-¿Ron? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?—preguntó una voz que yo conocía. Era Hermione. Con su aire de mandona. Me di vuelta y se sorprendió—. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Nada... sólo que yo...

-No sucede nada. Adiós—dije y salí corriendo de ahí. Pude escuchar los gritos de Ronald y Hermione. Ella le gritaba que él era un grosero pero no quise escuchar. Corrí hacia el jardín de los Weasley. Quería estar lejos de la multitud. Me senté en el suelo y me abracé el cuerpo. Maldito Ronald.

-¿Luna?—preguntó una voz que me hizo estremecerme y casi me desmayo. Me di vuelta para ver a Harry en peores condiciones que yo. Él se quedó mirándome e intentó lograr una sonrisa pero nada salió.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Estás bien?—le pregunté notando que no sabía que decirle. Él suspiró amargadamente y me dio la respuesta con ese suspiro—. Ya veo... ¿Sigues mal por la muerte de...?

-Intenta no recordármelo—me interrumpió. Me sentí demasiado mal. ¿Por qué hacía todo mal? ¿Cuánto costaba ser la amiga de Harry? ¡Maldición y mas maldición!

-Lo siento.

Miré hacia delante. Vi a Fleur desde la ventana mirándose al espejo. Estaba en verdad muy bonita. Esa era la felicidad. La felicidad que Harry y yo desconocíamos. Ambos conocíamos la soledad, el dolor y la muerte. ¿Por que ambos teníamos que ser tan infelices?

-Creo que será mejor ir a la boda. No deberíamos perdernos la boda de Fleur y Bill. Sólo por nuestra soledad...

-Yo no estoy solo—me volvió a interrumpir Harry algo furioso. Suspiré algo enojada y me levanté.

-Está bien. Si no estás solo me voy—le respondí enojada y me levanté. Y para mi sorpresa, Harry tomó mi brazo con fuerza. Giré mi cabeza y lo miré.

-Estoy muy solo...

No dije nada. El sufrimiento de Harry era obvio. Estaba demasiado triste y no sabía que hacer. ¿Qué decirle? Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. No me preguntes como. Pero junté el valor y lo logré. Lo abracé con fuerza intentándole mostrar que no estaba solo. Harry me abrazó con poca fuerza y con sorpresa. Podía notar sus pocos sentimientos. Eso me lastimó aún más.

Siempre fui una persona muy sentimental. Con sólo escuchar alguna canción triste me largaba a llorar. Con sólo mirar una película donde alguien moría lloraba. Me costó mucho dejar de llorar cuando alguien en Hogwarts me decía algo y nadie me defendía.

Pero me curé. Me convertí en una persona fuerte. El dolor que no te mata te fortalece, dice así una frase. Eso me dijo una vez Fleur. Y era así. La soledad me había vuelto más fuerte pero todavía lloraba y todo era culpa de Harry.

-No estás solo, Harry. Todos te queremos... tu eres...

-¡Harry!—gritaba Hermione. Me fui hacia atrás avergonzada y apareció Hermione con los brazos cruzados. Estaba bastante furiosa. Harry miró algo decepcionado a Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Hermione?

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Dentro de unos minutos entran los novios y tu estás aquí con...! ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Hermione sorprendida y me miró detalladamente—. ¡Pero que bonita que estás! No sabía que tenías a una linda chica oculta.

-Nadie lo sabía—susurré con sarcasmo. Harry me miró. Me quedé unos minutos mirándolo. Él necesitaba a Ginny. Una persona que lo hiciera feliz. Que tuviera vida, que riera y tenga energía a todo momento. Yo era una persona muy débil. Lloraba y hasta fumaba cuando estaba deprimida. Si Harry permanecía a mi lado no iba a ser feliz.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luna?—preguntó Hermione intentando romper el silencio.

-Fleur es mi mejor amiga. La conocí cuando vino a Hogwarts. Somos amigas por carta desde entonces.

-¿Amiga con Fleur? Pero tu eres una persona tan inteligente...

-Antes decías que estaba loca—le corregí. Sabía que ni Hermione ni Ginny querían a Fleur. Ella estaba muy triste por el rechazo de ambas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero todos tenemos gustos. Tal vez a ti te guste hablar de animales exóticos y a mi de los poderes de Hogwarts. Una diferencia atroz ya que mis conocimientos son verdaderos y los tuyos no... pero en fin, cada uno debe respetar la decisión del otro.

Noté que algo sucedía con Hermione. Como si ese largo discurso que había hecho estuviese todo preparado. ¿Había sido Fleur? No... Hermione y Fleur no eran buenas amigas. Pero... ¿Quién había obligado a Hermione a decir semejante disparate?

-¿Quién te obligó a decir esto?—le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Nadie. Hace mucho que quiero decírtelo. Además... he notado que estás muy sola. Y Ginny...—dijo y miró a Harry unos minutos. Él suspiró algo enojado—, ha estado muy amargada. No me molestaría que nos habláramos un poco más.

-A mi tampoco... si es que no vas a criticar mi forma de pensar—le dije con algo de furia. ¡Que persona falsa! Hermione sonrió falsamente y después miró a Harry. Él no tenía buena cara. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Yo lo seguí pero con el destino de ir a la boda.

Fleur estaba radiante y hermosa, como siempre. Bill tenía la cara con un parche blanco. Muchos lo miraban con miedo. Hermione habló toda la boda con Harry. Yo estaba sentada en la otra punta y la escuchaba. También escuchaba las peleas de Ronald y Hermione. Esos si se amaban.

En la cena me encontré con Ginny. No tenía esas energías de vivir. Me quedé mirándola unos minutos y ella no dijo nada. Sin saber por que, por segunda vez, abracé a una persona. La pelirroja me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar en mis brazos con dolor.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginevra? ¿Es por Harry?—le pregunté. Ginny me miró con los ojos rojos. Y se rió sarcásticamente—. ¿No es por él?

-¡Oh, Luna! ¡Te necesito tanto!—exclamó ella con dolor. Tomó su cartera y me mostró un papel arrugado y sucio. Lo tomé, lo doble y lo leí:

_**Querida Ginny:**_

_**Sé que te asustaras cuando leas esta carta pero me dejan enviar cartas a un solo destinatario y la única persona que se me ha ocurrido es a ti.**_

_**Sé que muchos años nos llevamos muy mal y que hemos tenido una horrible relación de odio. Pero eres la única persona que me abrazó cuando me sentía mal y desde ese momento no he dejado de pensar en ti.**_

_**Este año fue muy difícil para mí. Sé que me odiaras aun más cuando leas esta carta y que tal vez tendrás miedo. Pero no te preocupes, no te haré nada. Sólo quiero que leas mis cartas y que cuando te parezca me respondas.**_

_**No puedo explicarte lo mal que estoy. Lo mal que elegí. Lamento tanto haber elegido Slytherin esa noche cuando tenía sólo 11 años. Si le hubiese dicho al sombrero seleccionador que me deje en Gryffindor tal vez estuviera en tus brazos y no en los de ese maldito Potter.**_

_**Lamento haberme convertido en esto que soy ahora pero no tuve escapatoria. Mi madre luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero nada logró. Y yo intenté pero tampoco. Me siento tan miserable pero sería feliz sabiendo que estás leyendo mis cartas y que escuchas mi vida y mi historia.**_

_**Ginny... te amo, y lo sé. No es una mentira. No es un capricho. Es el amor que siento por ti. El amor que me entregaste esa mañana sin saber por que. Sin entender mi sufrimiento. Lo viví y me encantó. Jamás podré olvidar tu beso.**_

_**Simplemente eso,**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

Mis ojos se quedaron completamente abiertos. Ginny me miró sin saber que hacer. No podía ser. Eso debería ser una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Cómo Malfoy iba a mandarle una carta de amor a Ginny? ¡Él era un gusano!

-No estoy mal por Harry... estoy mal por que me he dado cuenta que yo también estoy enamorada de Malfoy. Pensé que quería a Harry... pero esta carta me sacó de quicio.

-¿Le has respondido?

-No... tengo miedo que descubra en donde vive Harry. Tengo miedo por él, Luna. No sabía a quien contarle esto pero creo que tu eres una persona maravillosa que sabe guardar un secreto—me dijo ella. Yo sonreí. Era cierto. Era una verdadera tumba.

-No te preocupes, Ginny. Guardare el secreto. ¿Te ha mandado algo más?

-No... esta carta me la mandó hace dos semanas. Supongo que estará buscando la posibilidad de mandarme otra. ¿Crees que esté bien? ¿Estará vivo?—me preguntó preocupada. Me sorprendí demasiado. Era extraño que Ginny sintiera preocupación por un maldito hombre como Malfoy.

-No lo sabemos, Gin. Pero sabes que debes andar con cuidado.

Era un día de sorpresas, sin duda. La soledad de Harry, el insulto de Ronald, el perdón de Hermione, el amor de Ginny por un Malfoy y el dolor del joven rubio. ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese mundo? Pero lo más horrible de todo era... ¿Por qué la vida de todos cambiaba y la mía no?

-¡Luna!—exclamó alguien detrás de mi. Me dio vuelta y vi como Fleur corría hacia mí con el vestido puesto. Ambas nos abrazamos con fuerza y nos reímos. Cuando estaba con Fleur podía sonreír con alegría y sin sarcasmo. Algo extraño.

-¡Hola, Fleur! ¡Estás hermosa! Muchas gracias por invitarme, amiga.

-De nada. Gracias por venir—respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Feliz pero lo más importante... ¿Cómo has estado tu?

-Deja eso. ¡Me dijeron que estuviste hablando con todo el mundo! ¡Y que estuviste hablando con Harry! ¿Es cierto?

-Luna Lovegood.

Ambas nos dimos vuelta por que desconocíamos esa voz. Cuando lo vi casi me caigo al suelo. Era Gonzalo Quinteros. El chico más hermoso, según Ginny, de todo Hogwarts. Me quedé mirándolo completamente sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿Cómo sabía que era yo? **¡OH DIOS!**

-¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sólo quería saber si eras tu. Estás irreconocible. Estás... hermosa—susurró él mirándome. Oh, Merlín. Fleur miraba hacia otro lado con una sonrisa. Se marchó y me dejó sola con él.

-¿Vas a darme algún insulto o sólo vas a burlarte de mi?

-¡No! ¡Para nada! Sólo venía a hablar. Además sabes que nunca te he insultado. ¿O me vas a decir que si?—me preguntó con su sonrisa encantadora. Miré hacia otro lado sonrojada y vi a Harry. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba furioso a Gonzalo.

-Es cierto. Nunca me has insultado pero tus amigos me insultaron cuando yo les conté sobre los unicornios sin cuerno—empecé. Oh, no. Eso no iba. ¡Oh, no! Ahora se iba a marchar como todos. ¡Maldición!

-Es que ellos son unos tontos, Luna. A mi... me encanta escucharte. Y nunca te insultaría—me dijo. Yo extendí mi mano intentando presentarme ante él.

-No nos presentamos. Luna Lovegood.

-Creo que no es necesario que yo me presente pero igualmente... soy Gonzalo Quinteros. Un placer conocerte, Luna. Espero verte en Hogwarts así de bella. Hasta luego.

Mi vida cambió. Vi como él se marchaba y me dejaba ahí. Con la boca entreabierta esperando que alguien me cerrara la boca. ¿Era un truco? ¿Una broma barata? Harry se acercó a mi casi corriendo y con los brazos moviéndose de un lado al otro. Estaba furioso. Lo vi unos momentos y noté que estaba muy hermoso.

-Ese Quinteros es peligroso. No te hables con él. Lo conozco. He hablado con él y no vale la pena—me dijo.

-¿Y quien vale la pena para mí?

-Una persona buena, de Gryffindor, que juegue al Quidditch y que no sea un maldito como él—me explicó. Me reí un poco.

-O estás describiendo a Ronald o te estás describiendo a ti mismo, Harry.


	3. ¿Yo, Luna Lovegood, popular?

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Esta historia al principio parece aburrida pero después empieza el "embrollo" con Harry :D. Espero seguir viendo gente por acá!**

_**LunizLysius**_

* * *

**3**

**¿Yo, Luna Lovegood, popular?**

Finalmente, empezó el colegio y en esos meses no vi a mi padre. Mi enojo fue evidente más cuando tuve que viajar sola a la estación. El muy maldito no apareció ni el primer día de clases.

Fue muy doloroso para mí caminar por la estación viendo como los padres de los alumnos estaban saludando y besando a sus hijos. Y yo más sola que un perro.

Era normal verme sola pero siempre estaba mi padre a mi lado. Me sentí mucho peor que antes. Busqué a Ginny pero no la encontré. Vi de lejos a Neville e intenté esconderme pero me vio. Me tuvo dos horas contándome sus vacaciones hasta que fingí que debía entrar al vagón por que una "amiga" me estaba esperando llorando.

Neville se mostró algo decepcionado pero finalmente me dejó en paz. Después me encontré con Colin y su hermano menor. Ambos me mostraron lo fanáticos que era de Harry. Lamentaba tanto haberles hablado ese día. Desde aquel momento, ellos me habían vuelto loca con sus charlas sobre Harry.

Finalmente, los dejé pero me encontré con los demonios de Lavender, Padma y Parvati. Intenté escaparme pero ambas me interrumpieron el paso. Sus sonrisas malignas de chusmas aparecieron en sus labios brillosos.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No.

-¿Por qué no, Patil?—pregunté mirando a la maldita de Parvati. No podía estar cerca de ella. Quería asesinarla. Intenté pasar pero no me dejaron—. ¡¿Puedo pasar, estúpidas?!

-Chicas...—dijo Gonzalo de repente. Me di vuelta sorprendida. Me había peinado y arreglado sólo para él. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Era como si tuviera una luz a su alrededor—¿Podrían dejar pasar a mi amiga Luna?

Las caras de las tres chismosas me hizo reír. Gonzalo me dejó pasar y después pasó él con una sonrisa triunfante. Él puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Luna... ¿Quieres venir a mi compartimiento con mis amigos? Estarán feliz de conocerte—dijo él con su sonrisa característica.

-No nací ayer, Gonzalo. Sé perfectamente que ellos no querrán conocerme. Gracias por la invitación pero no la acepto—le respondí con firmeza e intenté caminar pero él me tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-Por favor, Luna.

Y acepté. Seguí a Gonzalo y ambos entramos a un compartimiento lleno de gente. Había sólo dos lugares vacíos. Me pareció raro. Parecía todo demasiado calculado.

-Hola, chicos. Les presento a Luna—dijo Gonzalo sonriendo.

Todos eran perfectos y tenían sonrisas hermosas. Al único que conocía de ese grupo era a Dean Thomas, quien se había vuelto muy popular. ¡Ese era el vagón de los chicos más populares¿Qué hacía yo ahí?

-Hola, Luna. ¡Es increíble lo hermosa que estas!—exclamó una joven morocha, ojos negros y rizos bien ondulados. Me sonrió con firmeza. Estaba al lado mío—. Soy Micaela.

-¡Me encanta tu blusa, Luna!—exclamó una chica a su lado. Tenía ojos verdes, dientes perfectos, cabello castaño perfecto, sonrisa y rasgos perfectos... ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica? La conocía. Era una chica hermosa de Ravenclaw. La había visto un par de veces caminando con Micaela pero nunca me atreví a hablarle—. Soy Nahir. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas entrado en nuestro grupo. Somos los más populares del colegio.

-Lo sé perfectamente pero no entiendo por que me han elegido. Hay muchas chicas que sueñan con entrar en este grupo—le dije a las chicas. Ambas rieron casi igual.

-¡Eres hermosísima, Luna! Y tienes una personalidad que no la tiene nadie. Además... creo que le gustas a Gonzalo—dijo Nahir en voz baja—. Eres muy afortunada.

**¡LO ERA¡LO ERA¡QUE EMOCION¡QUE EMOCION!** Me divertí en el viaje hablando con ellos. El grupo no dejaba de burlarse de los demás pero yo me divertía. Era un grupo muy divertido. Pero lo más divertido era cuando Gonzalo me incluía en sus charlas.

-¡Tengo una banda, Luna!—me contó cuando las chicas se pusieron a hablar de moda. Los hombres empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

-¡Wow¡Que bueno¿Quiénes son los integrantes?—le pregunté contenta de su emoción. Quien diría que yo estaba ahí hablando con Gonzalo Quinteros. ¡Por Merlín!

-Somos Maximiliano y Darío. Los dos que están durmiendo allí—me señaló. Eran también dos chicos populares. Maximiliano tenía los cabellos todos revueltos y Darío no era lindo pero tenía una dulzura evidente—. Espero que vengas a nuestras presentaciones en Hogsmeade, linda.

-Claro que iré.

-Hermione Granger es la más linda de nuestro año—comentó Maxi desde su asiento. Darío rió. Lo escuché perfectamente.

-Pero Ginny también es bonita.

-Y las chismosas siempre están disponibles—bromeó Maxi junto a Darío. Gonzalo también rió. No me gustó mucho eso. Se referían, obviamente, a Parvati y Lavender.

-¿Cómo estará Malfoy?—preguntó una chica de cabello rubio llamada Nadia. Era bastante bonita pero tenía una mirada algo maligna.

-No lo importante es que está lejos nuestro. ¡Pensar que lo besaste, Nahir¡Y tu también, Micaela!—exclamó Maxi que se había despertado de repente sólo para bromear a las chicas.

-¡Todas hemos estado con Malfoy! Es un hombre hermoso y creo que era el más hermoso del colegio—admitió Micaela seriamente.

-No tanto como Gonzalo—bromeó Nadia. Las chicas se rieron y Gonzalo sonrió con triunfo.

De repente, desperté de ese sueño. Draco Malfoy... ¡Ginny! Recordé a mi amiga llorando por Draco. ¿Qué diría para irme de ese hermoso vagón¿Cuál sería mi excusa?

-¡Me acabo de acordar!—exclamé tocándome la cabeza. Gonzalo me miró sorprendido—. Tengo que decirle algo importante a McGonagall. Ya vuelvo, chicos.

Ninguno me dijo nada así que me marché corriendo hacia el vagón donde siempre estaba Ginny. Ahí estaba ella en una punta y Harry en otra. Ninguno se miraba ni se hablaba.

-¡Hola, chicos!—exclamé notando que mi tono de voz era parecido al de Nahir. Ya estaba algo contagiada de ella. Ginny me miró sorprendida y Harry se quedó mirándome.

-¿En donde has estado¡Te busqué por todos lados, Luna!

-Lo siento, Gin. ¡Es que Gonzalo me invitó a su vagón¿Puedes creerlo? Estaban los chicos mas populares del colegio. Nahir, Maximiliano, Darío, Micaela... ¡No puedo creerlo!—exclamé como una verdadera tontita hueca.

-¿Estás bien, Luna? No estás actuando como siempre actuabas—me dijo Harry en voz baja. Me quedé mirándolo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Harry en verdad parecía preocupado. Pero yo no dije nada. Me quedé en silencio.

-¿Has recibido alguna nueva carta?

-Si... ¿Quieres leerla?—me preguntó con una sonrisa. Me senté a su lado y leí la carta:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Ginny:**_

_**He notado que me siento mas vivo cuando te escribo una carta. Me siento más vivo. En este lugar de muertos no puedo vivir más. Me estoy muriendo de apoco y lo único que me mantiene vivo es este nuevo sentimiento que siento.**_

_**Snape me encerró en este cuarto cuando se enteró que me quería escapar. Mi madre me está buscando pero será imposible.**_

_**Extraño tantas cosas. Extraño estar en Hogwarts y sentirme bien. Extraño ver tu rostro furioso y tus ojos llenos de furia. Extraño tus constantes gritos de odio. Te extraño, Ginny.**_

_**Aunque no lo creas. No sé que hago aquí. Extraño tanto a mi grupo de amigos. Hasta extraño a Nahir gritándome. Pero, estando en este lugar, me di cuenta de que ellos no son mis amigos. No se preocuparon por mi. No me buscaron. Espero que me estés buscando, Ginny. Por que yo estoy vaciando mi corazón en estas cartas. Pero no quiero que respondas. Por tu seguridad y la mía. Quiero que sólo leas estas cartas.**_

_**No sé que sucederá conmigo. Puedo morir ahora o más tarde. Por eso sólo quiero que sepas que te amo. Muchísimo.**_

_**Te ama,**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

-Esto es tan extraño—susurré al terminar de leer la carta. Que tristeza. Me daba tanta pena Draco. Harry nos miraba con curiosidad.

-Lo sé. Pero no le responderé. Esperara aún mas. ¿Estaré haciendo bien?

-¡Claro que si!

En ese momento, entraron Ronald y Hermione con odio en sus ojos. Se habían peleado otra vez. Me quedé mirándolos. Ronald estaba furioso y Hermione quería matar a alguien.

-¿Así que Gonzalo está revoloteándote, Luna?—preguntó Hermione con curiosidad femenina. Harry miró a Ronald y lo noté.

-No es así. Me integró a su grupo. Y... Maximiliano acaba de decir que eres la más linda del colegio—le conté. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron. Ronald giró el rostro hacia ella.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Maximiliano gusta de mi? Oh, Dios—empezó ella y nos reímos de ella. Me sentí bien entre ellos. No me sentía tan incomoda como en el otro grupo, aunque me incorporaban en toda conversación.

No sabía con quien quedarme. Con Harry, el amor de mi vida, o con Gonzalo, el chico más hermoso y popular.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

-¿Dónde estabas, Luna?—me preguntó Nahir cuando aparecí de la nada en la ceremonia. Me miró la pollera e hizo un gesto de asco—. Hay que cortar esa pollera tan larga.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro que si! Los hombres mueren si te ven así. Oye... ¿Tu te hablas con Harry Potter¡Por que yo me muero por él!—exclamó Nahir con una sonrisa evidente. Me quedé mirándola. ¿Estaría bien en contarle mis sentimientos a una chica que recién conocía?

-Me hablo poco... pero siempre me ha gustado. Desde que llegué al colegio.

Nahir cambió su rostro al escucharme y cambió miradas con Micaela. No entendí bien que sucedió. No sabía si cambiaban miradas por que estaban sorprendidas por que me gustaba Harry o estaban completamente burlándose de mí. Me quedé mirándolas esperando que me dijeran algo.

-Es normal que te guste Harry. Es un chico sumamente bonito. Y es protector, bueno, dulce y valiente. Es el chico perfecto. Pero lamentablemente él está con Granger—dijo Micaela entrando en la conversación.

-No es cierto. Hermione está enamorada de Ronald y él de ella. Harry estuvo saliendo con Ginny y creo que pronto van a volver.

Huy. Eso no iba. Les conté algo que yo sabía por mirarlos y estudiarlos. Seguramente ahora se lo contarían a todo el colegio. Que vergüenza. Jamás podría mirar a Ronald y a Hermione a la cara sin antes sonrojarme. ¿Estaba haciendo bien?

* * *


	4. Te intento abrazar y te escudas

**4**

Te intento abrazar y te escudas 

Mis días habían mejorado notablemente. Todos conocían mi nombre. Todos me saludaban. Mi pollera había encogido. Mi peinado había cambiado. Mis ojos estaban delineados. Mis labios llenos de brillo labial. Mi uniforme completamente desordenado. Había cambiado.

Y veía a Harry mirándome constantemente. Me miraba con odio y furia. Ginny lloraba por su amor. Hermione y Ronald se miraban cada vez más obviamente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en mi mundo?

Y, para sorpresa, llegó una fiesta de disfraces creada por McGonagall. Ella quería cambiarle el humor a todo el colegio haciendo una fiesta.

-Yo creo que tenemos que ir todas como colegialas—dijo Nahir sonriéndome a mi y a Micaela. Ambas sonrieron iguales.

Gonzalo estaba a mi lado y se reía. Maximiliano dormía en las piernas de Micaela mientras que Darío dormía en el suelo. ¡A esos dos les encantaba dormir! Yo suspiré.

-¿Crees que nos dejen ir así?—preguntó.

-¡Mi Lunita! ¡Eres tan ingenua!—exclamó Gonzalo pasando un brazo por mis hombros. Me sonrojé de gran manera. No sabía que hacer. La vergüenza me ganó—. Es obvio que dejaran que los chicos más populares de Hogwarts se vistan como quieren. ¿Qué me pongo, chicas?

Nahir y Micaela empezaron a pensar en lo que Gonzalo se podría poner. Las dos susurraban cosas mientras que yo sentía cada vez más el peso del brazo de Gonzalo. Maxi se despertó y me miró.

-Luna debería ir de colegiala. Enloquecerás a cualquier hombre—dijo él sonriéndome. Yo me sonrojé. Maxi tenía unos ojos muy penetrantes—. Te lo digo en serio, Luna.

-Muchas gracias, Maxi—susurré con vergüenza. Nahir y Micaela dejaron escapar un tonto grito.

-¿Por qué no vas vestido de caballero?—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tanto tiempo para pensar en eso? Están cada día mas tontas—dijo Darío desde el suelo riéndose. Maximiliano también se rió y después lo hizo Gonzalo. A ninguna de las dos les hizo gracia.

-¡Hola, chicos!—dijo Nadia apareciendo de la nada con Malcom, el chico más perdido del colegio. Vivía tomando y fumando a escondidas. Bueno... yo también fumaba a escondidas del mundo.

-Hola, Nadia—la saludó Maxi emocionado—. ¿Arreglaron lo de la fiesta? ¿Tendremos alcohol seguro?

-Si. Whisky de fuego, cerveza de manteca... y ¡Cerveza muggle!—exclamó Malcom emocionado. Todos empezaron a aplaudir emocionados. Gonzalo sacó su brazo de mis hombros para aplaudir. Él también estaba contento.

-¿Para que quieren cerveza muggle?—pregunté.

-¿Has tomado alguna vez, Luna?—preguntó Darío desde el suelo.

-Si. Muchas veces. Es mucho más fuerte que la cerveza de manteca pero a mi no me hace efecto. Sólo a la gente que no sabe tomar le hace daño—dije sabiendo bastante del tema.

-Es cierto, es cierto. Pero es aún más rica que la cerveza de manteca y además no es tan fuerte como el Whisky de fuego—dijo él—. Me agradas, Lunita. Sabes bastante de todo. ¿Fumas?

-Si. Cuando estoy deprimida. Pero no te daré un cigarrillo... son míos—le dije riéndome. Darío me sonrió y encogió los hombros.

Ginny corrió hacia mi y me abrazó con fuerza. Intenté no caerse al suelo. Busqué a Harry con la mirada pero no estaba ahí. Me había encontrado con Ginny en Las Tres Escobas.

-Le respondí, Luna. Le respondí. Tengo mucho miedo...

-¿Tienes algún borrador de lo que le escribiste?—le pregunté en voz baja. Tomé la hoja que me dio Ginny.

_**Draco:**_

_**No sé que decirte. Tu carta me ha llegado muchísimo. Cuando me llegó estaba muy angustiada pensando que amaba a Harry. Pero me di cuenta de que no era así. Me di cuenta de que te amo a ti. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado. De cómo te ignoré cuando me necesitabas.**_

_**¡Como lo siento, Draco! Lamento haberte dejado abandonado después de ese beso. Me siento culpable. Si yo te hubiese escuchado cuando estabas mal... tal vez ahora estarías a mi lado abrazándome y secando mis lágrimas.**_

_**Tengo miedo. No sé que sucederá después de que te mandé esta carta. Sólo sé que quiero seguir con esto. Te amo, Draco.**_

_**Ginny. Tu pelirroja.**_

-¿Cómo? ¿Es verdad lo que dice esta carta? ¿Lo besaste?—le pregunté sin poder creerlo.

-Te voy a contar... pero por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie.

**FLASH BACK**

Ginny caminaba con rapidez hacia su clase de Adivinación. Corría sin sentido. No sabía en donde estaba. Estaba segura que se había confundido de torre pero sabía que alguna solución encontraría.

De repente, alguien se le cruzó en el camino. Ginny se sobresaltó y se fue hacia atrás. Con sus 14 años había conocido a esa persona que la miraba con indiferencia. Draco Malfoy la tenía de la cintura con fuerza impidiendo que ella se fuera.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? ¡Estoy llegando tarde a una clase!

-Quiero que dejes a tu novio. A ese Corner.

-¡No lo voy a dejar! ¿Por qué tendría que dejarlo?—preguntó ella furiosa por las tonterías que él decía. Draco la lanzó hacia la pared, sin lastimarla. Ginny abrió los ojos asustada y completamente sorprendida.

-Por que a mi me gustas, Ginny... demasiado—le dijo él y la besó con fuerza y pasión. La pelirroja no podía escaparse de su beso. La tenía completamente prisionera. Draco había tomado las dos manos de la chica y las tenía con fuerza. No quería que se escape. Ginny le correspondió el beso olvidándose de Corner.

Draco se fue hacia atrás mirándola completamente sonrojado. La pelirroja no supo que hacer ni decir. Se acercó a él y ahora fue ella la que lo besó. Tomó su cuello con fuerza y empezó a besarlo con furia. Draco tomó con fuerza la cintura de Ginny.

-Déjalo... por favor—le pidió él cuando se separaron unos minutos.

-No te preocupes... lo dejare.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Wow... que extraño. Ahora entiendo por que te manda cartas. ¿Y que pasó después?—pregunté. Ginny bajó la mirada llena de vergüenza.

-Dejé a Corner, como ya sabes... y bueno... quise salir con él pero ambos sabíamos que estaba prohibido y dejamos de vernos. Me puse de novia con Dean Thomas y después con Harry.

-Entiendo... hablando de Roma—susurré viendo como los tres amigos entraban a Las Tres Escobas. Hermione y Ronald peleando y detrás Harry. Él se acercó a nosotras mientras que Ronald y Hermione seguían discutiendo.

-Hola, Ginny... Luna—susurró mirándome de otra manera. Le sonreí y lo dejé sentarse a mi lado. Estábamos sentados en esos sillones que están contra la pared donde uno termina todo apretado sin salida. [N/A: Como los del McDonalls.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?—le pregunté yo con una sonrisa.

-Mejor... ¿Y tu? Te he visto mucho con ese grupo.

-Si. Los chicos son muy buenos conmigo—le contesté—. ¿Irán a la fiesta de disfraces? ¡Yo no puedo esperar a que empiece! Los chicos tocaran con su banda.

-¡No puedo creer que te hables con esos chicos!—exclamó Hermione sentándose al lado de Ginny. Ronald se sentó a su lado. Y como dije, todos quedamos apretados.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Pero la verdad que he conocido a buenas personas y estoy agradecida—le dije a Hermione sonriendo.

-Se nota el cambio. Estás mucho mas amigable, sociable y mucho más bonita.

-Gracias. ¿De que se disfrazaran?—pregunté cambiando de tema. Era cierto lo que decía Hermione... estaba mucho más sociable. Era por la influencia de los chicos en mi. Pero odiaba cuando me salían los grititos de Micaela y Nahir.

-Yo iré disfrazado de vampiro y Hermione será mi vampiresa—bromeó Ronald mirando a Hermione. Ella se sonrojó distraída y bajó la mirada.

-Yo de Dama antigua... sabes lo costoso que salen esos vestidos y me he enamorado después de leer tanto las novelas de Johanna Lindsey me gustan esos enormes vestido [N/A: Larga vida a Johanna Lindsey. Mi idola. ¿Tu de que iras, Luna?

-No se rían pero Nahir, Micaela y yo iremos de colegialas. Es cuestión de cortar mucho la pollera del colegio, achicar un poco la remera del colegio y listo.

-Te verás horrible—susurró Harry. Me quedé sorprendida. Lo miré sin entenderlo, esperando ansiosa una respuesta a eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no eres la Luna que todos conocemos.

-Cambié... ¿Eso te molesta? ¿Te molesta que no sea una tonta abandonada y sola? ¿Eso te molesta? ¡Vamos, dímelo!—exclamé furiosa y enojada. Harry era tan egoísta. ¿Por qué me hacía eso?

-No eres Luna. Eres como esas rameras de Nahir y Micaela. No eres la chica buena, amable y comprensiva que conocíamos... no eres la chica que me abrazó en la boda de Fleur. ¡Te convertiste en una de ellas!

-¡No es así! ¡Ellas y ellos son mis amigos! ¡Tu tienes envidia de que no tienes amigos como ellos!

-¡Tengo mejores amigos! ¡Ellos están a cada momento! ¡No como tus amigos!

-¡Eso no es cierto, Harry!

-¡Si que lo es! Estoy buscando desesperadamente a esa Luna que me ayudaba en mis problemas mas dolorosos pero sólo encuentro a una chica que espera impaciente una fiesta.

-¡Y que tiene! ¡Soy una chica también! ¡No soy como tu, Harry! ¡No vivo llorando! Cambié, Harry, cambié—le grité levantándome llena de lágrimas. Me fui del bar y empecé a caminar por Hogsmeade. Harry salió detrás de mi.

-¡Yo no soy como dices! ¡Sólo necesitaba a una persona que me comprenda! ¡Y ahí estabas tu para ayudarme!—exclamó él sin querer terminar la discusión. Hermione, Ronald y Ginny también habían salido del bar.

-¡Siempre estuve para ayudarme, Harry! ¿O no lo recuerdas? Siempre te intento abrazar y te escudas... ya no puedo soportarlo más, Harry. No podía quedarme sentada esperando a que quisieras mi compasión... yo lo di todo por ti, Harry. No sabes cuanto... y poco te importó.


	5. Lágrimas, Cigarillos y dolor

5

**5**

Lágrimas, cigarrillos y dolor

No sé como dije esas palabras. Ni siquiera me acuerdo bien el por que. Sé que Harry me sacó de quicio. Le dije todo lo que sentía, salvo que lo amaba. Estuve muy lastimada esos días. Los chicos notaron ese dolor e intentaron ayudarme. Gonzalo estaba extraño. Pocas veces me hablaba y me ayudaba. Él que había estado más simpático había sido Darío, que se había mostrado muy bueno.

Micaela y Nahir vivían hablando de chicos y de a quienes iban a besar. Ginny no había recibido respuesta de su amado. Todo parecía estar tranquilo.

El día de la fiesta llegó. Yo no tenía tantos ánimos. Nahir, Micaela y yo nos mirábamos las ropas contentas. La pollera escocesa muy corta con unas medias color piel. La remera corta con la corbata. Dos colitas en el cabello. Era divertido. Gonzalo, Darío y Maxi vestían todos de zombis.

-¡Estás preciosa, Luna!—exclamó Gonzalo sonriéndome—. Estás demasiado hermosa.

-Muchas gracias, Gonzalo. ¿Te ha sucedido algo estos días?

-No... ¿Por?—me preguntó mientras que se acomodaba el maquillaje. Tenía sangre falsa, como si lo hubiesen comido.

-Has estado raro conmigo. No me has hablado... no como antes—le dije con mi ingenuidad. Gonzalo miraba a alguien detrás de mi hombro. Me di vuelta y vi a Nahir bromeando con Maxi—. ¿Te gusta, Nahir?

-¡¿Qué dices?!—se rió él de mi—. He estado preocupado por algunas cosas, lady. Por eso he estado ocupado. Discúlpame.

-Está bien—le susurré. Bajé la cabeza pero la vieja Luna volvió a aparecer de nuevo—. ¿Necesitas que te escuche?

-¿Qué?—preguntó él y empezó a reírse con ganas. Me quedé mirándolo sin entenderlo—. No, primor. Gracias.

No dije nada más. Me sentí tonta. Muy tonta. Sentí a Gonzalo en un mundo y yo en otro. ¿Estaba despertando? ¿Estaba sintiendo el dolor? Maxi y Gonzalo bromeaban juntos mientras que Darío me miraba intranquilo. Se acercó a mí con su sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo, linda?

-Gonzalo... está raro conmigo. Antes me prestaba atención pero ahora me ignora—le expliqué con inseguridad mirándolo. Darío suspiró apenado y me abrazó. Me quedé sorprendida. No entendí por que me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Has caído, Luna. Como lo siento—susurró—. Me agradabas demasiado.

-¿De que hablas, Darío? ¿En que caí? ¿Darío?

-Ya lo sabrás... cuando terminé la fiesta. Tengo que irme. No te preocupes. Si estás mal... yo estaré a tu lado.

El chico se fue. Había sido muy tierno conmigo. Que raro. Nahir y Gonzalo se reían juntos. Micaela y Nadia susurraban cosas mirándome. **¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIA?!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La fiesta comenzó y yo, furiosa por lo que había sucedido en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, me fui a sentar con Ginny. Ella estaba vestido de bruja, hasta tenía una verruga. Había cambiado a ultimo momento su vestimenta.

Los chicos habían empezado a tocar una canción muggle que yo conocía a la perfección. Se llamaba "La razón" (The reason) de Hoobastank.

_**No soy una persona perfecta... **_

_**Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho **_

_**Pero continuo aprendiendo **_

_**Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte esas cosas **_

_**Así que tengo que decir antes de irme **_

_**Que tan solo quería que supieras**_

En ese momento, alguien me tomó de la mano y empezó a bailar conmigo. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos raros con una hermosa mascara antigua. Estaba vestido de rey. Me quedé mirándolo sorprendida. Sentía que lo conocía. La mascara sólo tapaba sus ojos y su nariz. Gonzalo no me dejaba de mirar. Micaela bailaba con Dean Thomas muy apretados.

Vi como Hermione, la vampiresa, bailaba abrazada de Ronald. Ginny estaba sentada mirando con nostalgia eso. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

_**Encontré una razón para mi **_

_**Para cambiar a quien solía ser yo **_

_**Una razón para empezar desde cero **_

_**Y la razón eres tú**_

-¡Y está canción va dedicada a mi hermoso amor...!—exclamó Gonzalo. Dejé de bailar y me quedé quieta. ¿Yo? ¿Era yo? ¿Yo su amor?—. ¡Nahir!

El mundo se detuvo. Las parejas dejaron de bailar en mi mundo. La canción seguía sonando mientras que Gonzalo cantaba con su perfecta voz. Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos claros. El chico con el que bailaba se me quedó mirando con pena, pero todavía tenía mi mano. Vi como Nahir se abalanzaba a Gonzalo y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Me habían engañado. Me habían mentido. Y yo había caído.

_**Lamento haberte lastimado **_

_**Es algo con lo que tengo que vivir cada día **_

_**Y todo el dolor que te cause **_

_**Desearía poder alejarlo todo **_

_**Y ser el único que atrape todas tus lagrimas **_

_**Por eso necesito que escuches**_

-Ven—susurró el chico y me sacó de la fiesta. Caminamos hasta los terrenos. Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Mi alma estaba destruida. Me habían engañado. Otra vez. Otra maldita vez. Miré al chico.

-¿Quién eres?

-Alguien que está muy arrepentido de lo que dijo.

_**Encontré una razón para mi **_

_**Para cambiar a quien solía ser yo **_

_**Una razón para empezar desde cero **_

_**Y la razón eres tu**_

-¿Harry? ¿Eres tu, Harry?—le pregunté notando su voz. La lluvia no pronosticada empezó a caer sobre nuestros cuerpos. Mis lágrimas se perdieron entre las gotas de lluvia. La canción aun seguía sonando con fuerza. Gonzalo disfrutaba, yo lloraba.

-Lo siento tanto, Luna. Lamento haber lastimado a la única persona que me entendió en mis malos momentos. Soy un egoísta y lo sé. Me dio demasiada envidia ver como te divertías y eras feliz con tus amigos... me confundí, Luna. Y te pido perdón. Te pido una vez más.

-Y te perdono una vez más—bromeé riéndome.

Me senté en el afeitar de la ventana con mi bata rosa y prendí mi cigarrillo olvidado. Muy poco me importó que mis compañeras de cuarto se quejaran a la madrugada que había mucho olor a cigarrillo.

-**Strumming my pain with his fingers, Singing my life with his words, Killing me softly with his song, Killing me softly... with his song, Telling my whole life with his words, Killing me softly... with his song.**

_**Rasgando mi dolor con sus dedos, Cantando mi vida con sus palabras, Matándome suavemente con su canción, Matándome suavemente con su canción, Diciendo mi vida entera con sus palabras, Matándome suavemente con su canción**_

-¿Luna?—preguntó una voz. Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con Nahir y Micaela. La fiesta había terminado. Me quedé mirándolas—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy hablando con mi mejor amiga.

-¿Con quien?

**-¡CON NADIE!—**grité furiosa. Nahir se pegó un susto y casi se cae—. Muchas gracias por decirme que sentías algo por Gonzalo.

-Pero, Luna... no te entiendo. Tu misma me dijiste que querías a Harry. Pensé que no sentías nada por Gonzalo—susurró Nahir sorprendida.

Me quedé en silencio. Era cierto. Yo nunca había admitido sentir algo por Gonzalo. Ni yo sabía si sentía algo por él. Me sentí traicionada. Me sentí sola. Sola otra vez. Esa fue mi tristeza. Ese fue mi dolor. Por eso lloré como lloré. Por que la única persona que me daba cariño me había dejado. Les expliqué eso a las chicas y ellas se rieron.

-¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho eso antes, Luna?!—exclamó Micaela enojada.

-No sabíamos eso de ti. Te prometemos nunca más dejarte—prometió Nahir sonriéndome y después me abrazó. Micaela también se sumó al abrazo. Un abrazo que nunca olvidaría.


	6. Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos

**6**

**Tan cerca aunque que estés tan lejos**

* * *

Gonzalo volvió a ser tan simpático conmigo como siempre. Eso me hizo muy feliz. No podía creer que fuera así conmigo de nuevo. Darío dejó de hablarme misteriosamente y hasta dejó de hablarle al grupo. Maxi dijo que se había peleado con él y que estaba en riesgo la banda. Entristecí. Quería mucho a Darío.

La Navidad estaba llegando. No sabía que iba a hacer. No sabía si quedarse con sus amigos o viajar con mi padre. Pero pensaba quedarme por que había un baile. Harry estaba raro. A pesar de haberme pedido perdón e intentar tener una amistad de nuevo, había permanecido extraño. No me hablaba y con suerte me miraba.

Ginny estaba de muy buen humor, misteriosamente, y no tenía nada que ver con Malfoy. Ronald y Hermione... ¡Estaban de novios! Ambos estaban todo el tiempo juntos y felices. Noté como eso le afectaba a Harry. Él estaba demasiado solo mirando como ellos se divertían. Y Ginny sólo pensaba en el correo.

-Buen día—lo saludé a Darío con una sonrisa esa mañana. Lo había visto solo sentado en un pasillo abandonado. Él me miró y me sonrió—. He estado preocupada por ti. ¿En donde has estado?

-Lejos de ese maldito grupo. No sabes en lo que te has metido, Luna. Ellos son demonios... son unos malditos que sólo les importa ser populares—me dijo con tristeza. Me quedé mirando a Darío asustada.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Darío? ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Siempre me gustó Nahir... desde el primer día que entré en el grupo. Pero como siempre, Gonzalo tenía que tener a todas las mujeres en sus pies. Y ya sabes que sucedió... en la fiesta.

-¡Pero, Darío!—exclamé intentando ayudar a Gonzalo—. ¡No puedes pelearte con tus mejores amigos por que mujeres! Además... dice Nahir que ellos están juntos hace mucho pero les daba vergüenza hablarlo.

-Eso es mentira. Te mienten demasiado, Luna... y siempre les crees. Aléjate de ellos. Es lo mejor—le pidió Darío levantándose y dejándome sola. Miles de preguntas en mi mente y ninguna maldita respuesta.

* * *

-Hola, Hermione.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué haces por aquí?—me preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Había encontrado a Hermione en la biblioteca. Ella me sonrió.

-Quería preguntarte algo. Si es que no estás muy ocupada—le dije mirando sus millones de deberes. Se rió con nerviosismo y cerró sus libros.

-No tengo problema. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-¿Qué le sucede a Harry conmigo?

-¿En que sentido?—preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Mis mejillas se pusieron muy rojas. Hermione se rió. ¡Que vergüenza!

-Me refiero... a... ¿Él está enojado conmigo por algo? No sé si te dijo... pero me pidió perdón y pensé que todo iba a ser diferente pero... ni siquiera me mira—le dije.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero ya sabes... Harry tiene la presión de Voldemort.

-Él no ha aparecido en todo el año. No tendría que preocuparse por eso. Dime la verdad, Hermione... sé que tu la sabes. Por favor. No se lo diré a Harry. Pero necesito saberlo.

-No lo sé, Luna.

Me levanté furiosa. Se notaba que mentía. Cuando lo hacía algo extraño sucedía en sus ojos y se ponía muy nerviosa. Me enfurecí demasiado. ¿Cuándo costaba contarme que le sucedía a Harry?

* * *

Entré al comedor con furia y algo de rencor. Me sorprendí demasiado. Estaba lleno de adornos por todos lados festejando la llegada de la navidad. Sonreí y eso me levantó el humor.

Gonzalo me señaló un lugar a su lado. Me senté a su lado y no me sonrojé ni nada. Empezamos a hablar sobre la Navidad y donde lo pasaríamos. Gonzalo tenía una hermosa mansión en un país que yo desconocía e iba a pasarla ahí.

Era algo extraño. Era la primera vez que hablara tanto con Gonzalo sin que Nahir o las demás chicas se entrometieran.

-¿Dónde pasaras tus fiestas, Luna?

-Es una pregunta muy obvia—le dije con una sonrisa encantadora. Obviamente, me había copiado de la sonrisa de Nahir. Esa sonrisa que demostraba que yo era mejor que todos—. Sola. No quiero pasarla con mi padre.

-¿Por? Siempre pensé que tenías buena relación con él. Parece que se quieren.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho "parece" que nos queremos. Lo odio.

-Pero ¿Por qué?—siguió insistiendo. No tenía nada de malo contarle a Gonzalo por que odiaba a mi padre.

-Cuando mi madre murió, él dejó de hablarme, de mirarme... sólo por que me parecía a mi madre cuando era joven. No puede mirarme a los ojos y poco le importa si estoy viva o he muerto. Por eso lo odio...

Gonzalo se quedó mirándome. ¿Se estaba burlando de mi o me estaba teniendo pena, como todos? En ese momento, llegaron Nahir y Micaela riendo. La primera se lanzó hacia Gonzalo y empezaron a hablar. Pero noté como Gonzalo me miraba de reojo.

* * *

-¿Me acompañaras a comprar regalos, Luna?—me preguntó Nahir esa mañana. La miré con indiferencia pero después sonreí—. ¿Tienes planes?

-Si, lo siento. Le prometí a Ginny comprar regalos con ella. Siempre lo hago... es una tradición de amigas—le expliqué.

Yo estaba recostada en mi cama mirando el techo. Nahir y Micaela empezaron a susurrar. De lejos podía escuchar a Nadia guardando sus cosas. Suspiré e intenté ignorar todo ese barullo.

-Luna... creo que es hora de que nos tomes un poco en serio. Necesitamos en serio estar contigo esta salida de Hogsmeade—dijo Micaela sentándose en mi cama.

-¿Para que me necesitan?

-¡Por que eres nuestra amiga! ¡Es hora que lo demuestres!

-Estoy a todas las horas con ustedes. Pero a pesar de eso ustedes viven hablando en códigos y en susurros. No son buenas amigas. Déjenme en paz.

* * *

-Hola, Ginny—la saludé con una sonrisa. La pelirroja se quedó mirándome y después me saludó. Estaba algo distraída y notó de inmediato eso—. Gin... ¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Te gusta Harry, no?—me preguntó Ginny sin enojo. Me sonrojé de una manera increíble—. Lo sabía desde el primer momento en que te vi. No te preocupes. No me enoja para nada que estés con él. Le hará mejor.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Eres una persona increíblemente comprensiva y buena! Él se sentirá querido en tus brazos.

-Pero...—le decía mientras que caminábamos buscando regalos para nuestros amigos. Había visto una púa para Gonzalo que me había encantado—, yo no tengo la misma energía que tu tienes, Gin. Él no será feliz a mi lado.

-¡No digas eso, Lu! ¡Eres muy alegre ahora! ¿Quieres entrar por esa púa?—me preguntó Ginny viendo como moría por entrar.

Minutos después salimos con los regalos para la banda. Después compré un regalo para Fleur. Un regalo para mi padre, aunque me costó elegirlo. Un regalo, por sorpresa, para Hermione.

-¿Qué le puedo regalar a Harry, Gin?

-Yo quiero que él quisiera un beso tuyo—bromeó Ginny riéndose. En ese momento, apareció Gonzalo con una sonrisa—. ¡Me marcho, Luna! Cuídate. Besos.

Gonzalo me miró con una sonrisa. Suspiré. No quería tener mucho contacto con él. Caminé intentando perderlo pero Gonzalo me siguió, a pesar de no haberme dirigido la palabra.

-Luna... ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?

De lejos volví a ver Harry mirándonos. Me di vuelta y abracé a Gonzalo. Pero por sorpresa no me abrazó. Miró hacia arriba y vio un muerdago. Me sonrojé de una manera increíble y quise alejarme de él. Choqué contra la pared y Gonzalo se abalanzó sobre mi. Tomó mi cintura e hizo algo que jamás pensé que haría. Me besó con toda la pasión desconocida para mi.

Todavía recuerdo lo idiota que me sentí cuando me besó con tanta pasión. No podía seguir el ritmo de sus labios. Segundos después, conseguí besarlo finalmente con la misma pasión que me besaba él. Puse mis manos en su rostro encontrando la oportunidad para explorarlo.

Se había afeitado el día anterior. Su perfume era encantador y dulce. Su manera de besar te dejaba sin sentidos. Me separé de él unos minutos. El chico se acercó a mi y me tomó más fuerte de la cintura.

-Gonzalo... yo...

-Shh.. calla—susurró volviendo a besarme con esa emoción. No sabía que debía hacer. De repente, sentí que alguien tiraba de mi brazo. Me di vuelta y ese fue mi gran error. Harry golpeó con fuerza a Gonzalo. Él chico cayó al suelo con dolor tocándose la boca.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pegarle de esa manera al pobre?—le pregunté furiosa. Harry tenía el entrecejo muy fruncido.

-¿No te das cuenta de cómo te usa? ¡Lo odio! ¡Él es un maldito y tu una tonta!

**-¡NO SOY NINGUNA TONTA! ¡EL NO ME USA!**

-¡¿No te das cuenta que te usa para darle celos a Nahir que está en frente nuestro besándose con Maximiliano?!—me gritó Harry. Miré lo que sucedía y después miré a Gonzalo. Harry me tomó la mano y me sacó de ahí. Empecé a llorar con desesperación.


	7. Regalos e invitaciones

7

**7**

**Regalos e invitaciones**

* * *

-¿Sigues triste?

-¿Qué crees? Todos me usan—susurré con tristeza.

Y, si. Era obvio. Mi vida era una basura. ¿Quién iba a querer ser mi amiga? ¿Quién iba a querer ser amiga de lunática Lovegood? Era obvio que Gonzalo y los demás habían sido mis amigos para conseguir algo de mi que yo desconocía. Gonzalo se burló de mi y rompió mi corazón en pedazos. Darío tenía razón. Ellos eran basuras. Falsos. Se hicieron mis amigos.

-Oh, Harry... ¿Por qué no te hice caso?

-Por que estabas ciega, Luna, ante tanta popularidad. Pero te entiendo, Luna.

-¡No! ¡No me entiendes!—exclamó Luna furiosa—. ¡Yo amaba a Gonzalo!

No. **¡NO Y NO!** Eso no iba. Maldición. ¡No amaba a Gonzalo! ¡Yo amaba a Harry! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta y no confesárselo? ¡¿Por qué no?!

-Ya veo. Te acompañare hasta la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, Luna—me dijo con seriedad. Algo estaba mal y sabía que estaba mal. Maldición. ¿Por qué siempre hacía todo mal?

Ambos caminamos muy cerca el uno del otro hasta mi Sala Común. No me encontré con ninguno de mis "amigos". Harry caminaba mudo. En la mitad del trascurso, me cansé del silencio.

-Harry... ¿Vamos a jugar una guerra de nieve en los terrenos? Nos haría bien...

-No lo sé, Luna. Tenía que ir a comprar regalos. He comprado algunos pero todavía me faltan.

-Ah... entonces puedes volver. Yo iré a buscar a Ginny—dije pero de repente recordé algo—. Pero cierto que no puedo salir a comprar con ella. ¿Quieres venir a comprar conmigo, Harry? Tengo que comprarle un regalo a Ginny.

-Yo...

-¡Dale, vamos! ¡Además tú debes saber cosas de Ginny!—exclamé casi siendo un reproche. Harry me miró sin ganas de ir—. Está bien, iré sola.

* * *

-¿Esa blusa le gustara?—me pregunté en voz alta pegando la nariz en el vidrio de la boutique. Me había enamorado de una linda blusa rosa con blanca.

-A mi me gusta. Tal vez me quedé bien—dijo una voz. Me di vuelta y me encontré con Darío. Él me sonrió. Yo salté sobre él abrazándolo con tristeza. Empecé a llorar en su pecho.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Tenías tanta razón, Darío! ¡Caí tanto en su trampa! ¡Los odio! ¡Son las peores personas del mundo!—exclamé con tristeza. Él se fue hacia atrás y me sonrió aun mas. Era lindo, no era tan feo chico.

-No te sientas mal, Luna. Ellos son así. No valen la pena. No se merecen tus lágrimas. ¿Vamos a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas?—me preguntó.

-Tengo que comprarle un regalo a mi amiga Ginny. ¿Me acompañas?

Ambos entramos a la boutique. Darío se puso de todos los colores e intentaba ocultarse. Yo me reía mientras que le explicaba a la vendedora como era Ginny. Finalmente, salimos de a tienda con dos blusas. Le había regalado una a Ginny y me había tentado por una. Darío miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿Te da vergüenza estar conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Era obvio.

-Por que miras hacia todos lados. Si quieres puedes irte. A muchos les da vergüenza estar a mi lado. Ya estoy acostumbrada. No me hará daño—le mentí intentando simular que no lloraba cuando la gente me trataba mal. Ja. Que ironía.

-¡Luna! No es eso, tonta. Es que... a veces... busco a Nahir.

Me quedé callada. Aparentemente, él estaba muy enamorado de Nahir. Y pensé que tal vez yo estaba enamorada de Gonzalo. De repente, no escuchaba lo que Darío me decía. ¿Y si pensaba que estaba enamorada de Harry pero en verdad amaba a Gonzalo? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-¿En que piensas, Luna?

-En lo que me pasa. Desde que entré a Hogwarts he estado enamorada... pero, cuando Harry empieza a hablar conmigo siento que me gusta Gonzalo y que tal vez... estoy enamorado de él. Me siento algo confundida—le expliqué sintiendo a Darío un gran amigo. Miré hacia arriba y vi un enorme cartel que decía "No fumar". Miré enojada el cartel y seguí hablando.

-Todos estamos confundidos, Luna. Pero creo que debes entender y escuchar a tu corazón para saber que te sucede. Tal vez estás enamorada de Harry y como Gonzalo sabe seducir te estás confundiendo—me explicó Darío con una sonrisa. Le sonreí contenta y feliz por tener un buen amigo.

-Gracias por el consejo.

-Oye, Luna. Ambos estamos solos. Y te quería pedir un favor. ¿No vendrías conmigo al baile? Es sólo para no pasar vergüenza de entrar solo. Después que cada uno se vaya por su lado.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero me al menos tenemos que bailar una pieza—bromeé y Darío me observó horrorizado. De repente, miré por la ventana y vi a Harry caminando solo por la calle. Lo seguí con la mirada y vi como él se metía en una joyería. Me levanté y miré a Darío.

-Ven conmigo un minuto, Darío—le dije dejando el dinero en la mesa. Darío ni siquiera pudo quejarse sobre eso.

-¡Luna! Yo tenía que haber pagado. Yo te invité—se quejó cuando salimos. Yo ni siquiera la prestaba atención. Busqué la joyería y me acerqué despacio. Ahí vi a Harry, más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Escúchame, Darío! Ya sé como puedes pagarme. Entra a la joyería y hazte el simpático con Harry. Pregúntale que collar le puedes regalar a... ¡A mí! Y después pregúntale a quien le regala esas cosas—le pedí con rapidez. Darío sonrió y fue caminando tranquilamente. Yo me fui a Las Tres Escobas y me senté distraída.

-¡Hola, Luna!—exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa. Venía junto con Ginny. Ambas me miraron y me sonrieron—. ¿Nos podemos sentar contigo?

-Claro—susurré pero sin dejar de mirar la joyería.

-¿Qué hacías acá sola?—me preguntó Ginny. Que risa. ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso si yo vivía sola y abandonada? Me reí sarcásticamente.

-Estaba con Darío pero él me fue a comprar un regalo a la joyería—le dijo señalándole a Darío, que hablaba con Harry—. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen solas? ¿Por qué no están con sus novios?

-Vinimos a hablar contigo. Nos encontramos en el camino a Gonzalo. Y nos pidió por favor que hablemos contigo—me explicó Hermione sonriéndome. Yo dejé de sonreír y todas lo notaron.

-¿Qué les dijo?

-Que lo perdonaras que todo fue un mal entendido.

-Mentira—susurré con odio y miré a Darío. Él se reía con Harry. ¿Estaba saliendo todo bien?—. A él le gusta Nahir y me usa para darle celos. No pienso estar con él...

-Pero... hoy parecía que te quería. Además, Luna, él es tan lindo. ¿Qué importa?

-Si importa, Ginny. No sólo importa la apariencia—se quejó Hermione mirando enojada a la pelirroja.

-Ya sabemos que mi hermano es feo y que sólo sales con él por que es retrazado mental.

-¡Oye! A mí tu hermano me parece hermoso. Y también me gusta su interior. Es muy bueno—le dijo Hermione. Yo me reí. Ronald no era feo, lo admitía.

-Claro... me vas a decir que Ron es todo un galán.

-No sé si será un galán pero rompe bastantes corazones—admitió Hermione.

-El tuyo solamente.

-No... hay algunas otras niñas que le tiran el ala—bromeó la castaña. Yo me reí por eso. Lo solía decir mi madre. Las chicas me miraron—. Pero en verdad vinimos aquí por que queríamos saber que sentías por Harry.

-Sinceramente, Hermione... no sé que siento por Harry. A mí también me gustaría saber que me pasa con él.

-Bueno... y también queríamos decirte que ayer... Harry me confeso—dijo pero fue interrumpida empezó a toser de repente. Mi corazón empezó a latir—, que gustaba de Gonzalo.

**-¿QUÉ?**

-Mentira, tonta. Que quería invitarte al baile.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? **¡MALDICIÓN!** ¿Por qué había aceptado la invitación de Darío? Ahora no le podía decir que no. Me puse muy triste y me dieron ganas de llorar. Las chicas me miraron sin entender.

-¿Con quien vas al baile?

-Con Darío. Se lo prometí—susurré.

-¡Tengo una idea!—exclamó Ginny contenta y sonriente—. Yo voy con Harry al baile, como amigos, y después me voy a bailar con otra persona. Así ambos pueden estar juntitos. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Hola, chicas!—nos saludó Darío. Yo lo miré con una sonrisa cómplice y lo dejé sentarse a mi lado. Detrás de él apareció Harry con muchos paquetes y una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Harry!—dijeron Hermione y Ginny a coro. Darío y yo nos corrimos para que pudiera entrar en esos molestos sillones. Estaba pensando seriamente en quejarme de ellos.

-¿Tienen todos los regalos comprados, chicas?—preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Si, por suerte—susurré yo recordando todo lo que había comprado—. ¡Oh no! Me olvidé un regalo. ¡Tengo que irme! ¿Me acompañas, Darío?

-Claro, belleza.

Noté como Harry reaccionaba mal ante ese comentario. Me sonrojé cuando pasé por su lado. Ginny y Hermione no dejaban de irse con ganas.

* * *

-¡Cuéntame, cuéntame! ¿Qué te dijo, Harry?

-Mmm... no sé si contarte... tengo que pensarlo—bromeó Darío riéndose de mí. Yo lo miré enojada. Y él se rió. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

**FLASH BACK**

Darío entró a la joyería y reconoció a Harry entre las estanterías. Se acercó y él también empezó a mirar distraído. El chico miraba y susurraba algo.

-¿Difícil la búsqueda?—preguntó Darío para entablar conversación.

-Si... y mucho—respondió Harry recorriendo con la mirada algo—. ¿A quien le vas a comprar algo? Necesito ayuda.

-Le voy a comprar a mi amiga Luna. No sé que regalarle. Es tan complicada.

-Ah... yo también le voy a regalar algo a... a una chica—dijo Harry tímido.

-¡No te pongas tímido, hermano! Al menos dime el color del cabello y yo te diré cual es el que combina con alguna de esas pulseritas—le dijo Darío.

-Es rubia.

-Ya veo. ¡Como Luna!

-Si. ¿Qué me conviene?

-Mmm... este collar es genial. Además es muy linda. Yo me llevó esto para Luna—le dijo mostrándole un anillo de piedras. Harry sonrió tímidamente tomando el collar que Darío le había recomendado. Era dorado, de oro, con piedras azules.

-Gracias, es una buena opción. La llevó. Gracias por la ayuda...

-Soy Darío—se presentó y ambos se rieron.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Así que eres tu.

-¡No sabemos si soy yo! ¡Cuantas rubias existen en el mundo! ¡Muchísimas! ¿Por qué sólo yo?—le preguntó Luna mientras que buscaba algo que regalarle a Harry.

-No seas tan negativa, Luna. Siempre hay una oportunidad para ser feliz, sólo hay que esperarla, linda.

* * *


End file.
